To have and to Hold Series
by Swayyah89
Summary: When did a chance meeting turn into a wild ride that continued for years.The night she met him, her life changed. This is the early years.
1. When it began

**The Present**

Audrey Lynn Ryan had seen a lot during her 68 years of life. She's had more tragedies and heartaches then some people could ever imagine. There were happier times too even thought it seemed at times the bad ones outweighed them. She been married for 46 years to a wonderful man, often times a stubborn one too. And they had 6 amazing kids..there were seven…more on that later. Now a days she divided her time between her grandchildren and her church.

She smiled down at the album on her lap. Pictures of birthdays, little league, Proms, and other things. It seemed like only yesterday she held each of kids in her lap, now they were older and head families of their own. My how the years. She turned the page and tears gathered in her eyes. Her wedding picture, they were so happy that day. They had a wonderful marriage until under certain circumstances it…… more on that later too. He passed 4 months ago, and it hurt everyone a lot. She didn't grieve long even though she missed his touch and voice. She needed to be strong for the kids and grandkids.

"Hi nana".

Audrey looked up and found a little boy to be about 6 standing in the door way, with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, not to mention the big toothy grin.

Audrey smiled and opened her arms to him." Kieran, baby come here".

Kieran eagerly approached his grandmother and she placed him on her lap. She may have been up in age but she still prove to be strong.

Kieran pointed to the photo album now in front of him." That's Poppa all dressed up".

"That was Poppa and my wedding day".

"You were very pretty".

Audrey smiled and pecked his cheek." Your poppa thought so too".

"I'm gonna be a wrestler too" Kieran said suddenly.

"And you'll make a great one, one day".

They sat there like that for awhile enjoying each other's company. It prompted so many memories in Audrey's head. Way back when it all began….when she met him…

Who do you think he is?

Reviews Please


	2. Magnetic Blue eyes

Audrey smiled as she thought back to that exact day……

_November 7__th__ 2004_

"Girl you look so cute".

Audrey stared in the mirror and looked at her blond hair in curls, cascading down her back. Light eye shadow surrounding her sparkling hazel eyes, and a touch of lip gloss on her pretty lips.

"I feel like I'm going to the prom instead of a wrestling event" Audrey sighed.

"In less you would go to prom in skinny jeans and a baby tee, I say you look fine" Her best friend, Josie replied.

That was just like Josie, always positive and encouraging. They'd been friends since 6th grade at Briar Hill Middle School. Josie was the outgoing type who made lots of friends the first day. Audrey, on the other hand, was the more reserved type, but still managed to make friends with her friendly demeanor, one of the friends being Josie.

Josie walked over to her friend and ran her fingers through her loose curls." You look stunning, your definitely going to catch someone's eye".

Audrey shrugged and crossed her room to sit on her bed." Are you sure your Parents aren't going to find out about this, you know how they feel about wrestling. What if you get caught? ".

Josie's Parents were mega conservatives and didn't think wrestling was good TV. It was not a program allowed in their home. Josie snuck over to Audrey's to watch it whenever it was on. Audrey's Parents were a little strict too but they only saw her fascination in wrestling as just some little kid interest.

"It's fine, I told them we were just going to hang out with some friends" Josie reached into her purse and applied some lip gloss to her lips.

"I just don't want them to ream you out over this".

"They'll get over it. I'm 18 years old, they can't tell me what to do anymore" Josie answered putting her gloss back in purse." You ready".

Audrey nodded and slipped on her shoes and grabbed her purse. They walked down the stairs to the front door.

"Mama, we're leaving" Audrey called out.

Eileen came out of the kitchen." You girls be careful and make good decisions".

"We will, don't wait up" Audrey said dodging out the door followed by Josie.

They jumped in Audrey's car she got for her 16th birthday. It wasn't exactly a brand new car, it was her Parents, they couldn't afford a brand new set of wheels so they passed it along to her and got themselves a used car. Her daddy shelled out some saved money to get the car a new paint job, and it looked a lot more decent.

Josie flipped her compact open to check for any make up flaws." Hey Aud, do you ever wonder what it would be like to be married to a wrestler".

"Not really, besides I think the rents would die if I brought home a wrestler. They've always pictured me with a doctor or lawyer. You know the ordinary jobs".

Josie nodded." Same here".

"Besides, I don't think a wrestler would be interested in me as more than a one night lay".

Josie's eyes widened." You don't believe that do you? I don't know whether you noticed Aud, but your gorgeous. All the guys at School fondle over you".

Audrey shrugged." They're pervs".

Josie sighed and turned her head to the window." Whoever marries you Audrey, I hope their smart enough to treat you like the queen you deserve to be treated like".

The car fell silent until they reached the arena and parked. They got out and Audrey checked to make sure her reflection was still intact.

"Do I still look ok" Audrey asked.

"Aud don't fret, your beautiful".

They made their way inside and found their seats at ringside. The tickets were expensive, but both girls manage to pull money together from work and past birthdays.

"This is so close" Audrey said.

"I know, I get to rub skin with a wrestler" Josie said excited.

The pyro went off then letting the audience know the show was kicking off. Welcome to Monday night RAW. The girls screamed as they started to enjoy themselves. The matches were good, and the audience was completely into it. Then it was time for the main event. John Cena vs. Randy Orton, one fall. John Cena was the first to come out to some mix cheers and boos.

Josie swooned." What I wouldn't do to be wrapped in those arms".

"He's even more huge in person" Audrey commented.

Then it was Randy's turn. He came out with the usual smirk splayed across his handsome face. The crowd booed louder and it only seem to make him smirk even harder. He got to the end of the ramp and looked over in Audrey and Josie's direction. His eyes fell upon Audrey and it seemed like his smirk dropped momentarily. Nothing seem to matter just then.

Josie squealed and grabbed her arm." Aud he's looking at you".

Audrey didn't answer, she couldn't open her mouth. He was too handsome. She'd seen Randy Orton plenty on TV, but in person he was HOT. She couldn't tear her eyes away, it was like a magnetic pull was between them. Then Randy pulled out of his trance and continued up the stairs to the ring.

"Did you see that JR? what was up with Randy" King said from his place at the ringside table.

"I don't know King. Must have something to do with that beautiful young girl sitting ringside".

"Whoa, look at that young lady, she's a looker JR".

"Randy seemed to think so too".

The bell rang and the match got underway. It was generally a good match, a lot of back and forth action and many attempted pinfalls. But in the end John Cena won by disqualification by Evolution's interference.

Later in the car, Josie continually yapped over Audrey and Randy's stare down match.

"That was awesome Aud, girls would kill to have him look at them the way he looked at you tonight".

"It's not a big deal Jo, he looked at me, that was it. There's nothing to come out of that" Audrey answered.

Josie fell silent, she was keyed up, they couldn't go home yet." Let's go to the club".

"Why? ".

"To have fun of course. I'm not ready to go home yet. I feel like dancing".

"It's already pretty late…".

"Don't be a grandma Audrey, it's not even a school night. School's closed tomorrow. We're young single women, who deserve to party".

Audrey thought about it, she was right, it wasn't like they were being irresponsible.

Guilty for sneaking to a wrestling show but not irresponsible. Hey she had her cell phone incase her Parent's called. To be honest she didn't want to go home either.

Audrey veered off down another street away from her house." Which club? ".

Josie grinned. "The hot new one, Indigo Lounge".

Audrey had heard about that club around school. A lot of people went there and partied and said it got pretty wild sometimes.

"All right, but if it starts to get too wild we're leaving" Audrey cautioned.

"Of course".

They pulled up outside the club and could hear the hot music blaring from the speakers. They flashed their Ids (you had to be 18) and stepped in. It was crowded from the dance floor to the tables surrounding it.

"Come on, let's get drinks" Josie said grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the bar.

"What can I get you ladies".

"Give me whatever you think would be good for me" Josie said winking at him.

He smiled and turned to Audrey." And you? ".

Audrey shook her head." No thank you, I'm the driver".

He nodded and walked away.

"He's cute" Josie said watching him from behind.

"But too old for you, he's like a college student".

"And your point? ".

"We're in High School".

Josie smiled as he sat the drink down in front of her.

"There you are, this will make you feel good".

Josie took a sip and another. He was right, it was good enough to be addictive. She finished it off.

"That was freaking good, now I want to dance".

Josie headed off to the dance floor with Audrey and they joined in with everyone dancing. Audrey danced and began to let go and enjoy herself. Some random guy got behind Josie and she started grinding on him, and by the look on his face, he loved it. They danced more until Josie caught sight of someone coming up behind Audrey and she was shocked. He was there with his smoldering blue eyes.

Audrey kept dancing not aware of the person right over her shoulder.

He leaned over into her ear." Hey sweetheart".

Audrey froze and her eyes widened. She looked at Josie and Josie smirked and pointed behind her. Audrey turned slowly and came face to face, or more like face to chest, with Randy Orton.

Randy smiled." I'm Randy, would you like to dance".

He extended his huge hand out to her and she stared at it and then back at Josie. Josie nodded wildly and grinned.

"Just so you know…I'm not taking no for an answer" Randy said with a playful smile.

Audrey was getting lost in his eyes again. What the hell it was just a dance. A once in a lifetime opportunity…..

Or so she thought at the time.

Reviews Please.


	3. A Promise

Audrey never thought the thought would cross her mind, but Randy was actually a really nice guy compared to the jerk he portrayed on television. Who knew he had manners and charms. They'd been dancing with each other for awhile. Audrey at first felt apprehensive but the minute he took her hand all doubts went out the window. She would momentarily glance over at Josie (the random guy still clinging to her) and Josie would grin back. He had matched her body up with his when a slow song came on and they swayed together. It was too right. She'd glance up his direction and he would wink back.

They swayed with each other, neither one exactly saying anything until Audrey's phone vibrated in her purse. She stopped the dance to check it out, uh oh it was the rents.

"Crap" She muttered putting the phone back in her purse.

"Something wrong? ".

"I got to go" She replied.

She couldn't tell him that was her overprotective Parents calling her home. He would definitely think she was a loser, or worse a baby.

"Hey Jo, we got to go".

Josie frowned but bid her dance partner goodbye." See ya later sexy".

"Let me atleast walk you out to your car" Randy said going into stride with her.

They got outside to the car, it was a little more awkward now that they weren't occupied dancing. Josie opened the passenger door and slid in, leaving them outside.

"So I had a good time" Randy said.

"Me too" She had to admit.

"Can I get a hug before you go".

Audrey hesitated, he wanted them to be close again. Randy opened his arms and grinned. Hell they went this far, she stepped into his embrace. He wrapped his arms around her briefly. Audrey sunk into his body, feeling totally….safe. He let go but no before slipping something into the pocket of her jeans.

Audrey pulled the ball of paper out." What's this? ".

"Open it and find out".

She un-balled the paper and looked, her eyes widened." your number?".

"No its my dad's number, of course silly bird" Randy said teasing.

"I can't take this from you Randy" She said shaking her head." We barely know each other".

"I know your completely taken by me like I am you" Randy said stepping closer to her.

"And how do you know that? " she asked as her cheeks flushed red.

"Remember our moment before my match, instant chemistry" Randy answered running a finger along her jaw.

"I can't and I won't take this".

"You can and you will….because I'm not excepting it back" Randy finished a smirk spreading on his face.

Audrey looked at him frowning and then she turned away, darn him for being so cute and handsome. He was equally as stubborn as she was if not more.

"Take it, put it to good use" Randy said then.

"Randy…".

"No Audrey" He planted a kiss on her cheek." I'll be seeing you…sooner than you think".

And with that he disappeared back into the club. Audrey stared after him, her hand rising to touch her cheek where his kiss lingered. Such soft lips. She heard the window roll down behind her.

"Don't stand there Aud, you look ridiculous " Josie said through the open window.

Audrey put the number back in her pocket and walked around the car and got in. On the way home, Josie continually yapped on about their moment out front of the club. Audrey didn't even hear her, her mind was occupied on his kiss and the fact he'd given her his number.

They'd gotten home safely and went into their respective homes. Audrey creeped into hers hoping not to disturb her Parents. The light flicked on in the den, well so much for that.

"There you are young lady" Her mother appeared in the doorway.

Audrey cringed, here we go. She followed her mother into the den and found her father sitting in his recliner still in his work clothes.

"Care to explain where you been Audrey Lynn" Her father asked quietly, meaning he was close to loosing his temper.

"I was out with Josie".

"Well I know that, where did you two go" He said raising his voice a little higher, causing both her and her mother to cringe.

"Clive calm down" Eileen said to her husband.

"Don't tell me to calm down, its 3:30 in the damn morning and she's just getting here. She kept us up worrying, I want to know where she's been and I want to know got damn now".

"We were at a party" Audrey blurted out.

"Lie."

Audrey frowned. He couldn't possibly know……

"You and Josie went to that wrestling show, didn't you? ".

Audrey hung her head, there wasn't much she could say. He knew the truth.

"A friend of mine called and said he spotted you there, sitting ringside".

"Sitting ringside? Audrey! " Eileen exclaimed turning toward her.

Audrey backed up a little." I don't understand what the big deal is, its just entertainment, its not like I would run away to join it".

Clive advanced on her." The only thing you need to understand young lady is this is our house, you still live in it, so you follow our damn rules, got it? ".

Audrey looked her father in the eye. Her whole life she had been intimidated by him. Making her jump at his every beck and call. It had to stop.

"Did you hear me girl" Clive spat.

Audrey could smell the lingering alcohol on his breath and knew then he had been drinking. It made him get like this. She couldn't be scared of him anymore.

Audrey narrowed her eyes." No. I'm 18 and I will do what I damn well please".

She couldn't believe her own ears, she rarely swore. She could believe what happened next. She hadn't time to react when she felt her father's hand crash into her face with a resounding clap.

"Clive! " Eileen shouted rushing to her daughter.

Tears gathered in Audrey's eyes but she pushed her mother away before she could hold her. Instead she turned on her heel and ran upstairs to her room.

She stood in her mirror and examined the red mark forming where his hand had connected. This wasn't the first time, so maybe that's why it didn't sting as much anymore. Her mother did what she did every time it happened, she stood by and watched. She wiped her eyes with her hand, and oddly she smiled, she stood up to him. The result was bad, but she did what she needed to do.

Her cell vibrated in her purse and she crossed the room to get it. She looked at the number and her eyes widened….how?

"How did you get my number" Audrey said answering.

"Hello to you too sweetness".

"Randy".

"From your friend. Remember she went off to the bathroom and then I went to the bathroom. I asked her for it and she gave it to me".

Audrey's mouth dropped however she wasn't mad like she knew she should be, a part of her wanted to hear his voice again.

"I was calling to make sure you got home safely".

Audrey smiled." Yup, we got home a few minutes ago".

"That's good".

Silence. But it was a comfortable silence not the awkward kind.

"Audrey talk to me".

"What? ".

"Talk to me, I want to hear your voice again".

"What should I talk about? ".

"Anything is fine as long as I can hear you talk".

Audrey couldn't believe it. Most people who weren't from Texas didn't like her southern accent.

"I guess I can share a little about myself".

"Great idea".

They talked to each other awhile that night and learned a lot about each other. It was crazy how they found it so easy to finish each other's sentences. One by one her walls began to fall down. She wasn't apprehensive anymore.

_April 2005_

"Jaws will drop when you walk into the room with Randy on your arm. A WWE wrestler goes to High School Prom" Josie gushed.

"I just hope he stays on my arm considering some females who go to our school".

"They don't have a chance, Randy only has eyes for you. Besides you look better than most of those girls".

They picked up their matching purses that went their dresses and walked down stairs.

"Honey you look beautiful" Eileen said.

"Thanks you".

"You look nice baby" Clive said from the recliner.

"Thanks" Audrey said coldly.

Ever since the incident 5 months ago, things between her and her dad were different. There wasn't much said between them. She kind of liked it that way. The doorbell rang and Audrey's heart sped up as she opened the door. Randy and Josie's date, Chris, was standing there. The limo was parked at the curb.

"Hey sweetness" Randy said pecking her cheek.

Randy had to keep his distance around her Parents. They still didn't know the extinct of their relationship.

Chris walked over to Josie and kissed her. They got some pictures taken and then they were off to the prom. And when Randy and Audrey made their entrance into the hotel party room, everything stopped. Girls practically gawked and guys dawned jealous looks.

Randy pulled her onto the dance floor and they danced to a slow song forgetting the people around them. It had been 4 months since she last seen him and they had made prom arrangements over the phone. It felt so good to be this close again.

Suddenly Randy lifted his head." Come outside with me for a second".

Audrey nodded taking his hand.

Randy led the way out to the fountain area in the courtyard, where they were alone for the most part.

"Why'd we come out here".

"Audrey, your amazing in everyway, and I want you to go when I leave" Randy said taking both her hands.

Aud stared stunned." Randy that's a heck of a request".

"Say yes, its what we both want".

"You know I want to be with you, but I have to finish my senior year, my Parents would freak if I didn't graduate".

"Your Parents are pricks" Randy spat.

"You don't have to tell me".

They both stood in silence. Each mulling over there own thoughts.

"There's always after graduation. Then I can move to Missouri with you" Audrey said smiling.

Randy covered her mouth with his." I'm happy baby".

Audrey giggled.

Randy pulled a ring from his pocket. Audrey's eyes grew wide.

"Randy…".

"Relax doll, the time isn't right. This is a promise ring. That signifies we're promised to each other".

He placed the ring on her hand. Audrey loved it right away.

"Ring or no ring Randy, I'll always want you" Audrey said pulling his lips to hers.

"One question though".

"Yes? " Audrey questioned.

"Suppose if I did pop the question right now, would you have said yes".

Audrey smiled coyly." Looks like you have to wait and find out".

Randy smirked and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Reviews Please.


	4. To Missouri

_June 2005_

She got it! She finally got it. Her High School Diploma. She was absolutely free. Free from the watchful eyes of her Parents, which was a whole different story all together because they believed she would stay home, marry the guy of their choosing, and live nearby when the time came. Newsflash, not going to happen. She had enough of their way for 18 years, it was her way now. The hardest part was telling them she was going to live with Randy in Missouri, the even harder part…she was leaving that day.

She walked up to her room the minute she got home and began to get ready. Randy had called and said he'd be there this afternoon. She quickly got out of her graduation outfit and took a quick shower to wash the sweat and stinch away. She got out and put on some jean Capri's, a Camisole, and her flip flops. She had use some money to pay for some new clothes. She stuck her hair back in a bun and applied some make up. Afterwards she went to her closets and pulled out her suitcases.

"Audrey sweetie, you know the guy I told you about…." Eileen cut off seeing the suitcases." Honey where are you going? ".

Audrey sighed, grow a backbone. This was harder than she thought it was going to be. If she missed anybody other than Josie it would have been her mom, they got along more so than her and her dad.

"Mama there's something I have to tell you, and I just want you to know I've made up my mind to do this".

"What? ".

"I'm moving to Missouri with Randy, I'm leaving today".

From the look on her face you would have thought she told her she was gay. Audrey stood back waiting for hell to break loose, but her mother just stared and then suddenly the tears began to gather.

"I knew it, I knew there was something more between you and that wrestler, I tried to give you the benefit of the doubt".

"Mama please try to understand that Randy and I are in love, we want to be together. Regardless of what you and dad say, we will be together".

Eileen approached and Audrey didn't whether to back up or embrace her. Eileen threw her arms around her daughter as the tears escaped.

"Honey, I don't care about you wanting to be with Randy, I sort of knew it was coming eventually, I just don't like the idea of you being that far away. Missouri is so far away from Texas".

"Mama I love you, and you can come visit whenever you want and call" Audrey said tears beginning to gather in her eyes.

"Girl, you be safe and be sure that this is truly what you want".

"It is".

Eileen hugged her again." I'm going to miss you baby. Don't forget my Wedding invitation when you set the date".

Audrey laughed." I won't".

Well breaking it to her mom was easy. Now her dad, that was whole different story.

Audrey got serious." How am I going to tell dad, he's not fond of Randy".

"Your father will get over it, if not tough. Your happiness matters more than ours. It's time he realized that".

Audrey swung her purse on her shoulder and picked up both suitcases and went downstairs followed by Eileen. She set her stuff by the door.

"Where are you going? " Clive asked from his recliner.

Audrey took a deep breath, now or never, he'd have to except it." I'm leaving dad".

"You having an extended stay over at Josie's".

"No dad, I'm leaving Texas. I'm going to Missouri with Randy…to live".

"To hell you are" Clive said getting up out of the chair.

"I am dad, my mind is made up and there's nothing you can say or do to change it. It's what I want and my happiness, you need to understand that".

"Your only screwing up your life, my only daughter a screw- up, where did I go wrong".

Audrey willed herself not to cry." I'm smarter than that dad, I'm still going to College, just not here".

"Audrey…".

The doorbell rang then cutting him off. Eileen went to the door and answered it.

"Hi Mrs. Eileen, how are you? " Randy said stepping in the house.

"I'm fine Randy".

Randy saw Audrey and smiled and she smiled back. Clive looked between them and cursed under his breath. Fine let her screw up her life, he didn't care.

"You two have a nice life" Clive said leaving the room and the house all together.

"Don't worry about him, he gets like that when things don't go his way" Eileen said.

"You going to be ok mama? he's probably going to get drunk and you know how he is when that happens" Audrey said.

"I can handle your father, come on, let me walk you guys out".

Randy picked up the suitcases and lead the way out the door. Just as they were coming down the front walk Josie was coming.

"I'm going to miss you so much" She said throwing her arms around her.

"Me too, I'm going to call as soon as I get settled and I'll send for you to visit".

"Yeah that's better and nothing".

She turned to Randy who was putting the suitcases in the car.

"You better take care of her, I don't want to come to Missouri and kill you" Josie said in a teasing tone.

"I'll do my best Josie" Randy said smiling.

Audrey hugged her mom again one last time." Take care of yourself".

"Honey I'm going to be just fine".

Audrey kissed her and then went to car where Randy was holding the passenger door open for her. She slid in and he closed the door. Josie put her arm around Eileen, as they both began to shed tears. Randy started the car.

"Remember, goodbyes are not forever" Audrey said out the window.

Randy honked the horn a few times and pulled away from the curb. Audrey waved as they drove away. She watched them until she couldn't see them anymore. She turned around facing front, this was it, the next phase of her life was now beginning.

"Are you ok" Randy asked taking her hand in his.

"I'm going to be" Audrey said giving him a small smile.

Randy smiled and brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. Audrey laid her head back. They had a long ride ahead of them. Goodbye old life, hello new.

Reviews Please.

**If you put in a story alert for this story and haven't been reviewing, please try to do so. If have been, then this message isn't for you.**


	5. An accident

_April 2006 _

"Randy what did you do" Audrey asked over the phone.

"It was just bad conduct on my part baby, nothing to really worry about".

Audrey sighed. Randy was one of the more popular wrestlers on RAW, he was drawing lots of money. The paychecks he was bringing home were going towards their wedding the next year, and some towards their first home. Now she was a little upset that Randy had done something to jeopardize that. Something that got him 60 days suspension.

"Be honest, what did you do to get suspended".

Randy sighed." Me and some individuals were caught smoking".

"Smoking? That's all, that's not something to be suspended for".

"It's not all, we were smoking….marijuana".

Her eyes widened. Marijuana? Was he serious. What kind of future would they have if he did things like that.

"Marijuana. Randy what were you thinking? Please don't tell me you're a pothead".

"You know me better than that Audrey".

"Do I? I didn't know you smoked pot".

"I don't smoke on a regular basis. That was the first time, it was just a little stress reliever. It was awful".

"Randy you can't be doing things like this, it would only prove my Parents right about you, well my father anyway. I don't want that to happen. I love you and I want our marriage to work".

"It will baby, I don't want to lose you. I'm never doing that again. I'm sorry".

"Your forgiven as long as you keep that promise".

"You have my word".

Audrey knew she couldn't stay mad at him, he was a harass on TV, but he was so sweet around her. She wanted a stable marriage, and she believed it could surpass anything as long as they were willing to hang in there. She didn't want to return home to her Parents, for the "I told you So" lecture from her dad. Randy's family had become like a second family for her. Becky, Randy's little sister who was 16, was like the little sister she never had. Nathan, his brother who was 14, was like the annoying little brother she never had, even though at times he was incredibly sweet. She lived at his Parent's home, while Randy lived in Apartment not to far from them. They agreed they wouldn't stay together until after they were married. That was just Audrey's morals.

"How's School" Randy asked suddenly.

"Good, sense I'm in the honor's program, I may be able to graduate a year early".

"That's awesome babe".

Audrey attended Missouri College, taking day classes for a degree in Business. She wanted to open up her own clothing store someday.

"Yup more time with you" Audrey said smiling.

"Well you've got 2 months to have me all to yourself before I return in June".

"I intend to enjoy every minute of it".

_November 2006 _

Audrey pushed the door open to the kitchen finding Elaine preparing the Turkey for Thanksgiving the following day.

"Hi sweetie" Elaine said.

"Hi Ms. Elaine, need any help".

"Not right now, maybe you an help with the pies in a little while".

"Ok. Where's Randy? ".

"Outside with Nathan trying out that darn motorcycle he just got".

"Boys and their toys" Audrey said sitting down at the table".

Nathan appeared in the kitchen then out of breath. The women looked up and frowned.

"Nathan what in the world? " Elaine exclaimed.

"You guys got to come quick, Randy's hurt".

"What" Audrey said getting out of her chair.

"He was on his motorcycle about to turn the corner when a car came around the other side, Randy swerved to keep from hitting it and he hit the curb and flew over the handlebars and landed a few feet away".

They dropped what they were doing and ran outside. Tears came to Audrey's eyes when she saw Randy laying in the grassy area and his bike around a nearby tree. She got to him as the driver of the car was standing over him. She knelt to find his eyes closed.

"Please don't be dead" She pleaded checking his pulse, she found one, a very weak one." He has a pulse, all though not a strong one".

"I'll go call for an ambulance" Elaine said heading for the house.

"No need Ma'm, I called already their on their way" The driver spoke up then." I'm so sorry".

"It's ok, don't blame yourself. Randy is a little daredevil when it comes to his bike".

The ambulance arrived shortly and they loaded Randy into the back, Audrey got in to ride with him. Elaine and Nathan ran back to the house to get Becky and call Bob.

Audrey sat in the back of the ambulance with tears streaming down her face. She prayed to God he would be all right. Nothing else mattered until he opened his eyes again. She didn't know what she would do if she lost him already.

Reviews Please


	6. Two makes three

Audrey sat cradling Randy's big hand in hers as tears streamed down her pretty face. They got Randy in and settled, the doctors said there was no head trauma sense he was wearing his helmet at the time, but it has appeared his collar bone was dislocated. Other than that the doctors believed he would make it through. Audrey would too, as soon as he opened his eyes.

"Come on Randy" Audrey whispered kissing his knuckles lightly.

Elaine entered the room with a cup of coffee for Audrey.

"Have a sip of this honey" Elaine said.

Audrey shook her head." I'm fine Mrs. Elaine, I'm not thirsty".

Elaine sat the cup on a nearby table and stood next to Audrey and examined Randy.

"He looks like such a little angel when he's sleeping, who would thought he was this big heel" Elaine said smoothing his hair back.

"You'd have to know him to get the real glimpse of Randy Orton" Audrey said showing a small smile then shocked spread across her face.

She stared down at her hand as she felt a light squeeze. Was this it? Was he coming to?

"What's wrong? ".

"He just squeezed my hand. Randy" Audrey said getting excited.

Randy stirred a little before opening his eyes for the first time sense the accident. His eyes searched the room and then fell upon Audrey's teary face.

"Babe, where am I " Randy said in a groggy voice.

Audrey pecked his cheek." It was terrible baby, you had an accident. You fell off your motorcycle and now your in the hospital".

Elaine jumped to her feet and kissed Randy as well." I'm glad your up, I can call your father and update him".

"What's this for" Randy asked eyeing the bandage wrapped around his collarbone.

"You dislocated your collarbone when he landed on the ground" Audrey explained.

"Damn I hate hospital. I got to get in contact with Vince" Randy sighed.

"Your father already did, Vince knows" Elaine supplied then.

"Oh I was so worried" Audrey said fresh tears gathering in her eyes.

"Shh its fine babe, I'm up and hopefully I'll be out of here soon" Randy soothed her.

Audrey nodded and dropped a kiss on his forehead, content that he was awake. However, it would be a long road to recovery.

_February 2007_

Audrey laid alone in her bedroom at Randy's Parents house. She'd been feeling tired a lot and barely had enough energy to do anything. She went to her classes the other day but ended up leaving early because she felt sick to her stomach. She refused to believe she was the "p" word. But she may have to end taking a test to be sure. She was on birth control at least until her honeymoon. Maybe she couldn't rely on it after all.

A knock sounded on the door and Becky peeked her head in the door." Mom wants to know how are you feeling and if you need anything? ".

Audrey shook her head." No, I too tired to even eat".

Becky looked at her skeptically making her feel a little uncomfortable. Audrey almost believed she may know the reason why she felt that way.

Becky crossed the room and sat on the bed." Are you pregnant Aud? ".

Audrey's eyes widened." No, I'm on the pill".

"Their not always reliable. Are you sure? ".

"Of course, its just probably a virus" Audrey answered her cheeks growing pink.

"I think you should do the test to make sure".

Audrey groaned, she did not need a little one right now. It was too early. What would her mother think? Sex before marriage. They weren't getting married until May and she still had classes to attend. A baby couldn't possibly figure into that equation. But if she wanted a clear conscious, she needed to take the test.

Audrey sat up on the bed." Would you go with me to the store".

Becky smiled." Yeah".

Audrey got up and got ready and they quickly drove to the drug store to get a pregnancy test. Afterwards, they quietly snuck back into the house not to call attention from Elaine or Bob. They hurried quickly to the bathroom connected to the room Audrey was staying in. She took the test and they had a ten minute wait. They sat on the bed and waited for ten minutes to go by.

"You know if you are, its going to be really neat having a little baby running around" Becky said smiling.

Audrey gave a weak smile." Yeah, but its way to soon, how am I going to make time for it".

"Don't worry I'll help you and so will everyone else after they get over the initial shock that is".

Audrey nervously bit her thumb nail. It was all too much too soon. Their house hasn't begun being built yet. So much to think about. Pretty soon ten minutes was up.

"I'll wait out here and you go in and check" Becky said.

Audrey nodded and got up stiffly. It felt like the longest walk ever to the bathroom. Becky waited but didn't hear anything. Audrey emerged then tears standing in her hazel eyes.

"Well" Becky said standing up.

Audrey sniffled and blinked back the tears." I have to call Randy….he's going to be a daddy".

Life was about to change.

Reviews Please.


End file.
